Becquerel
Overview He appeared almost seemingly from nowhere and ended up making a name for himself in the Ninja world. He was first sighted in Sunagakure and had eventually made his way to Otogakure, where he eventually became the Nanadaime Otokage. He spends much of his time either traveling the world, within Otogakure, or within his massive lab. The true location of his lab remains a secret. Within his lab, he works on a variety of inventions and experiments but has a strict policy that only lets him preform experiments on those who consent. Appearance He is a large man, standing at 6 foot 3 inches with a broad build that matches his physical ability. When not in combat, he wears lighter colored t-shirts and cargo shorts. His shields lock together and are secured to his back with a guige strap that goes over a shoulder and crosses his chest. He has no issue wearing this attire into combat if it is suddenly necessary, but if he knows he is going to preform a mission or fight, he will change ahead of time. When prepared for battle, his attire consists of a lighter colored jumpsuit, a pair of gloves and boots, and a large and ornate belt. At the center of the belt is a circular, red light. These clothes are designed to be somewhat fireproof, to prevent them from getting burned off in the middle of a battle. Occasionally, he will wear a cape that clips to his jump suit, but it is optional. Beneath the clothes and weapons, one would finally get to his skin. Being an android, his skin is entirely synthetic but indistinguishable to real skin by touch. It is full of specialized sensors that allows him to feel the world around him and is also somewhat flame-retardant, but exposure to high temperatures will cause it to melt off. Beneath this skin is a light-blue exoskeleton that is composed of many interlocking plates that allows for full articulation. The amount of plates also makes repairs extremely simple as only the damaged plates can be replaced, though repairs have not yet needed to be made thanks to the extreme durability of the metal. The alloy that makes up his exoskeleton is composed of metals not of this world, originally mined from the remains of a meteor that struck the planet long ago. Eyes After several encoun ters within the ninja world, he realized that he would need to upgrade his body in order to surpass those around him. His physical strength was already off the charts and his speed could be like lightning with the use of his booster jets. But his eyes were still lacking and they could not keep up with his speed when using his jets, meaning he could not tell what he hit until he stopped. But he had installed an upgrade to his ocular sensors to help compensate for this. With this upgrade, his eyes function like a combination of the sharingan and the byakugan. It works similarly to lidar sensing technology and can detect movement around him within a 300 meter radius, allowing him to react appropriately. Unfortunately, he still can not see when using his boosters because he moves too fast. He also has a secondary ability that he calls his "Bird's Eye View", the mechanisms of how it works he keeps as a closely guarded secret. With this ability, he is able to view any location aerially with great detail. This allows him to keep track of weather patterns, detect magnetic anomalies, map out terrain, find locations, and more. Though, he seems to require concentration when this ability is utilized which does not allow it to be done immediately at any moment. With this ability, there is little that can escape his attention throughout the world. Personality He is very approachable, but does not seek out attention. He will gladly strike up a conversation with anyone who requests one and rarely turns people away if they ask him for help. Though he is willing to help people, he does not go out of his way to help them and will not attempt to stop someone if they are conducting 'evil' actions unless it is directly related to him. He is more of a neutral, passive observer than someone who will take action. Along with those traits, he can also be considered a bit naïve considering he is not actually human and takes things at face value. History His pre-history is mostly unknown seeing as very few know where he came from. The first sighting of him was in Sunagakure, where he had moved into an abandoned building and started to renovate and monitor the country. Shortly after his arrival, an event occurred where Sunagakure was being attacked by a otherworldly entity who commanded a giant beast. There, a very small amount of the people who took part of the battle would have witnessed his true form after all the damage was done. This reveal allowed those around to witness that he actually was an android. Beneath the false layer of life-like skin lay countless interlocking, light blue, metallic plates that seemed impervious to damage. He wished to keep this fact secret to the world and hoped that the information would not end up beyond Sunagakure's borders. After the attack on Sunagakure, he had been seen within Otogakure to help clean up the village after an attack. Though, this was all for naught as everything he had done to help clean up the village was ruined after another attack completely destroyed the city, reducing it to a crater. He had been in the blast zone of the attack, but escaped unscathed save for the fact all his skin was removed from his body to once again reveal his exoskeleton. Because of the fact that he was the only one who remained in the village at the time and that the attack was carried out by a very small group, once again his secret would be able to remain well-kept. At the time this occurred, there had also been sightings of him and many workers within Sunagakure to aid in the efforts of harvesting ore from the Jhen Mohran remains. Since that time, he had been appointed the position as the Nanadaime Kage of Otogakure and been working there to make the Land of Sound an important country once more. Over a long period of time, he made sure that the Land of Sound once again became a great producer of the nation's vegetables and meat as well as securing its exports. Over time and, despite some opposition and conflict, he made sure Otogakure would become a neutral country and a desirable place to live. While Otokage, he also helped lead an expedition out to sea in order to find out the fate of another shinobi. The group landed on an island chain consisting of three islands south of the Land of Water that had its own biome separating it from the world around them. On this expedition, the group encountered dangerous and prehistoric beasts such as raptors, pterodactyls, and stegosauri. On the island, he discovered a submarine deep below the ocean's surface. With the help of Kayenta Moenkopi and Hiro Torigana, the group was able to defend against the dinosaur attack as they brought the submarine to the surface. Becquerel and Kayenta Moenkopi then entered the vessel through a teleportation device in order to hopefully track down the missing ninja. The two were successful in their quest and Becquerel was able to learn a bit more about his past and purpose. Becquerel had also been sighted in Uzushiogakure during this time, in which he visited the Shiokage to discuss matters. After the meeting, he left the island, heading back out to the sea to continue on his journey. Back in Otogakure, Becquerel had also been working on a project in order to protect the countryside and its village. Some time after completing the construction, he was visited by a man who claimed to be an emissary from Akatsuki. Leary of his guest, he greeted him and listened to what he had to say. The man offered an alliance, but Becquerel decided it would be best for the village if they abstained from getting involved in Akatsuki business for the time being. It ended up being a coordinated attack by the Ōmagatoki group which caused some significant damage to the village. He and the other villagers were able to repel the attack; he also was able to deploy the Mecha Kurama during this attack to further protect the village. Some time after meeting the Shiokage, Becquerel also turned up in Iwagakure, requesting to meet with the Tsuchikage. During his visit, prior to meeting the Tsuchikage, he encountered Nara Neala and Evoth and told them of his intentions of making Otogakure and Iwagakure allies. He was not well-received due to the rocky history between the two villages, but did the best he could to show that he was sincere in his desire to bring peace between the two. He had then been taken up to the Tsuchikage's manor to discuss politics and create an alliance between the two villages as well as gain rights in order to dig for resources within the village. After some talks, they were able to come to a kind of agreement. Shortly afterwards, an specimen that was being held within his lab managed to escape during a security breach and found its way in Iwagakure. After trying to repel the monster, he was called to assist in its re-containment. Unfortunately things did not go as plan as his equipment malfunctioned, teleporting the beast elsewhere. Though he failed to recapture it, the Tsuchikage decided to solidify the two villages' alliance and gave him permission to dig. As for his story in Iwagakure, this is where we currently are. At the same time, Becquerel had been working within Otogakure on a project after another failed attack. Thankfully, his and the village's response was quick and dealt with the assailant promptly. Because of the kind of opponent they dealt with, Becquerel began working on and recently finished a method to counter these certain problems. Within Otogakure, this is what is currently occurring. The ability for him to be in multiple places as once is still unexplained. But, because no one really seems to realize it, no one has tried to find out. Affiliations He has become the Nanadaime Otokage of Otogakure, and as such pledged to do his best to help protect the Land of Sound and its people as well as make it a prosperous and comfortable place for many to live in. Abilities He has no chakra due to the fact he is an android, which means that he can not preform any jutsu but also can not be affected by genjutsu. Not only that, but if one were to look at him while using the byakugan, it would be similar to looking at a stone or wall. His extreme physical abilities are what he uses in combat. His strength, speed, and endurance outclass many others and allow him to even keep up with and even surpass people who use chakra to enhance their physical abilities. He is even able to use 'Pseudo-Jutsu' by using his sheer strength to preform feats that normally require chakra. He has a very unique fighting style in which he uses two concave, circular shields with sharpened edges. The shields also hold a unique ability that allows them further offensive capability and versatility. Even without these weapons, he is exceptional at hand-to-hand combat and his strikes are extremely destructive so avoiding them would be necessary. A single, solid punch is all it takes to down most foes. Lab He has a massive underground lab that is designed much like an anthill with ten levels, each of which has multiple rooms and halls. Designed around a natural sinkhole, the lab has a large 20 meter wide circular hole within the center of it. Even he is not sure how deep the sinkhole goes, but it extends far past the borders of the lab. Despite not being built by him, it was built extremely well with fortified walls and doors to the entrance that are each three meters thick. At the top of the lab is two large silo doors that can open upwards to connect the lab to the outside world. To further aid in the defensive capabilities of the lab, there are multiple anti-chakra devices that create a barrier that extends to the earth surrounding the lab. These devices disrupt the natural flow of chakra, causing any jutsu that targets the lab to dissipate before ever even striking the walls. For a living being that enters this barrier, they would be overcome with a great feeling of nausea, much like seasickness, and would not be able to mold chakra while within it. Lesser forms of life such as plants and insects would not be able to live in this harsh environment, and thus his lab is kept in a pristine condition. A lab this large requires a fleet to maintain, but because almost no one has been inside, it is mostly unknown how he manages to do it. One of the key locations within his lab is a large chamber where he keeps various objects secured. It is designed to hold up to one hundred items of varying size, but he currently has fifty three of the containers full. He has taken it upon himself to go out and collect items that are either very unique or could be considered a danger to humanity. Because of this, he has a collection of very bizarre and powerful objects contained within. The containers that hold all these relics are designed to be near indestructible and would even be able to withstand the lab collapsing on top of them. You can look at Becquerel's Collection in order to see descriptions of the items that have been revealed through RP that he has in his lab. Tools His weapons consist of a pair of slightly concave, circular shields. Each of them are a meter in diameter and have a pair of enarmes to allow him to grip and secure them to his forearms. The edges are sharpened, allowing them to be used offensively as well. They have a unique ability of matter transportation and this ability can be controlled by him when he is armed with them, and one can tell this ability is active by looking at the shield. If the centers of the shield have taken on a slightly blue hue and have the shimmering appearance of a mirage, this ability is active. What will occur is any matter that enters this blue area, will be transported out of the blue area of the other shield. For example, a rock that is thrown at one shield when this ability is active will exit the other shield without any loss of kinetic energy at the location relative to where it entered the other shield. He has recently upgraded his shields so they can maintain their matter transporting effect even when not attached to his arms to pull off unique tactics that would otherwise be impossible to do. When not in use, they lock together and strap onto his back. In the case that his shields get taken from him, a fail-safe would activate that would prevent others from using the shield's ability. If they were to try and use the ability, they would receive a powerful shock and burns to their forearms. Besides that, he has a small assortment of tools such as knives, lock-picking equipment, and explosive charges. Category:Male